1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrievable device and a monitor, and more particularly to a retrievable device in which an LCD (liquid crystal display) is concealed completely.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, using an LCD as a monitor is a worldwide trend for its high solution and easy mounting. Besides, because more and more people concern about recreations by taking their families outdoors by cars, the facilities inside the cars play an important role in their trips. One thing that is used most to kill the boring time during the trip is the built-in monitor inside the car. The conventional way of mounting the monitor is using a bracket to mount the monitor directly on the ceiling of the car or the control panel such that passengers are able to watch the programs in the monitor. In order to protect the monitor from any kind of damages, the bracket is able to retrieve the monitor from a standing position to a retrieved position. With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional bracket supports the monitor A in two different positions, one in the retrieved position and the other in the standing position. However, due to the different supporting methods in these two drawings, the description to the two methods hereinafter is separated. First, the method used in FIG. 11 stands the monitor A is a slanted position so that the monitor A is able to be received and concealed in a cavity in the panel. Then, the method in FIG. 12 applies a pivot shaft B in opposite sides of the monitor A′ to facilitate the pivotal movement of the monitor A′ such that either the monitor A′ is in a concealed position in the back of the passenger's seat or a standing position, the operator is able to easily operate the movement of the monitor A′.
However, in either conventional method, the monitor A or A′ can only be supported at a fixed position. That is, the operator cannot adjust the monitor's position to meet different watching positions of the observers in the cars. Especially, the method in FIG. 12 can only pivot within a limited angle θ so that the observing angle within the car is greatly affected.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved retrievable device in combination of a monitor to mitigate the aforementioned problems.